I Am Torn
by xAKRRASAURISx
Summary: Sam loves Freddie. But there is one problem. Carly and Freddie are dating and they leave Sam out of the picture. But what happens when Sam figures out that Freddie loves her too. What will they do to keep the friendship together? Seddie. slight creddie.
1. Pilot

**::: I Am Torn :::**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

Life was good, I guess. I was doing better in school. I had some good 'friends'. My mom was off drugs and she's been sober for a good 11 months. Once we hit a full year, me, Carly, Spencer, and Fredlumps were gonna throw a party for her. But let me get to the air quotes next to friends. Carly and Freddie started dating and I've become a third wheel. Or at least that's how I feel. I've been secretly crushing on Freddie for a year now. I know Sam Puckett and secretly crushing don't seem to go together, seems kinda girly to me. I can't tell Freddie how I'll feel, he'll either 1, not feel that way and everything would be akward. Or 2, he'll feel the same way and it'll crush Carly. Either way would just ruin our friendship. I just can't do it.

"Hey Puckett." Freddie said coming around the corner to the lockers.

"Sup Fredwad." I said putting some Physics books in my locker. Yea, Physics.

He opened his locker, "You know where Carly is?". God, they are so clingy.

"I thought you guys would be making out, or something." I joked.

"Real funny, Princess Puckett." He smiled and put some books in his locker. Carly came around the corner and put her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Hey Freddie." She said kissing his head.

"Hey Carls." He said rubbing Carly's head.

"AND I'M SAM!" I blurted out by accident. Carly and Freddie shot glares at me, I felt so embarrassed.

"Akward." Carly said removing herself from Freddie and putting herself in the middle of me and Freddie.

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked Carly. See what I mean, I'm the third wheel on our bicycle of friendship.

"...Th-th-the teacher asked me to...stay in class." She panicked out. She was hiding something.

"Mmhm." Freddie said, probably thinking the same thing as me. Then the bell rang.

"Carly's gonna be a late-y girl." I said in a sing-song voice.

Then me and Freddie walked off to class. The last class for the day class was Math. Only me and Freddie had Math and we were partnered for like projects and junk. Me and Freddie walked into Math class and sat in the back. Our teacher was Mr. Kress. He started talking but I drowsed off during the first 5 minutes. I woke up and seen people leaving. I grabbed my math textbook and left the room in the crowd. I went to my locker and seen Carly.

"Wazzup Carls." I did in a rap voice. She followed my style.

"Yo Sammy Dog." She pretended mixing a DJ system. We chuckled and turned to our lockers.

"You seen Fred-" Carly started.

"Not since class started." _Cliiinnnngggyy.  
_

Freddie walked around the corner and kissed Carly. YUCK!

"Hey Carls." He said putting his arm around her waist. They did some kind of nose kiss thing. I grabbed my bookbag and left the school. I headed to Bushwell Plaza. I took the elevator up to floor 8 and went into 8=C. I put my bookbag next to the door and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and turned to MTV. I toned out and thought about Carly and Freddie.

I bet they didn't even notice I left. They're probably tongue wrestling, or something. I hate how they always mute me out and zone out on me and go into soul staring. I HATE IT.

"Sam?" Spencer walked out into the living room.

"Wazzup Spence." I turned to him as he ran into the kitchen.

"Where's Carly and Freddie?" He asked.

"In school, probably making out." I tensed.

"EWWW." Spencer shuttered. Then they walked in and sat their bookbags on next to mine. Freddie sat next to me and Carly went upstairs.

"So, I got one question." Freddie looked at me.

"What's that Puckett?" He asked me.

"How's Carly taste?" I kidded.

"Sparkless." He mumbled.

"Did you just say 'Sparkless'?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing, yeah. Just forget it." He said and started patting his legs. Carly then ran down the steps and hopped over the couch landing next to me. So I was sitting next to Freddie, and Carly sat next to me. We were watching The Hard Times of RJ Berger** (A/N I love that show. Just had to butt in there. SORRY.)**.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I guess it's sorta a Pilot/Prolouge kinda chapter. Just the beginning, as the story progresses there will be more drama and Seddie.**

**Please review. It's for the children. =D**

**xAKRRASAURISx**

**P.S. I'M ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS I WRITE AND AS YOU READ. :P  
**


	2. Anger, Projects, and Pleading

**Beginning Author's None: If this chapter may seem short, sorry. I accidently closed the window where I was writing the story. So I had to start over from near-scratch. Once again, sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. BLAH BLAH BLAR**

**

* * *

**

I woke up about 7:45 the next morning. I had 15 minutes to get ready and wait for Carly and Freddie. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I ran to my closet and pulled out a blue shirt and jeans. I grabbed my red and yellow polka-dot bookbag and ran downstairs. I looked at the clock on our cable box.

_7:57..._

I turned on the TV to find the end of a True Jackson VP. I actually didn't change the channel because the episode was over and it'd be a waste in energy and time. I watched the TV until I looked back at the clock.

_8:03, Where are they? I'm gonna be late! GARBANZO._

I put my bookbag on and stormed out of my house and locked the door. I took a public bus to Ridgeway. When I reached the school, I ran inside. I ran to my locker and seen Carly and Freddie were standing together talking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS." I yelled.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning?" Freddie turned around.

"Sam calm do-"Carly started.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! You guys made me take a bus, with SWEATY OLD HOBOS." I continued. Freddie started to snicker but I gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, we just forgot about you." Carly said.

"You always do." I opened my locker and took out a History book. I slammed my locker and went to class. The next class I had was History. I actually liked history but not for the reasons you'd think. Our teachers name was Ms. Wiener. Why doesn't she just get married and change her name to Robinson or something. I walked into room 108 History. There only like 5 people there. Nerds. I sat in the back right corner next to a window. The bell rang and kids started pouring into the class, including Carly and Freddie. Freddie came to sit next to me but Carly sat in the front.

To the end of class Ms. Wiener handed out a project. She then started picking partners.

"Jimmy and Cindy, Zoey and Chase, Carly and Charles** (A/N Gibby's real name is Charles.)**, Sam and Freddie..." I zoned out. I got Fredwad and Carly didn't! I started dancing in my chair. Freddie then zoned me back in by tapping my shoulder.

"Sam. Class' over, let's go." He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out the class. He dragged me to our locker set.

"Ok, so I'm not so happy we got paired." Great way to start Fredwardo, "But my house after school?".

"I guess so. Or we could meet at my house so your girlfriend can't disturb us." I asked.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. Princess Puckett." Freddie said turning to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed some reading books. He was going to study hall. Freddie walked off and I opened my locker. I put in the History book. Then Carly swooped around the corner.

"Uh oh." I mumbled to myself. Carly opened her arms prepping a hug.

"PLEASE SWITCH PARTNERS." She asked. I knew she wanted something.

"Nope." I said turning to her.

"But Freddie's my boyfriend and Gibby's...You know, GIBBY." She kept pleading.

"So? I got picked to be Freddie's partner. You're just gonna have to deal with Gibberson." I told her and left to class.

* * *

**Is Carly JEALOUS? Or is she just peed that she got Gibby? Sam's happy she got . Oh man that's a weird name. Oh ya, once again sorry if this chapter seems short in anyway. I try to please the readers. =] Robotic Smiley.**

**Please Review. It's for the children.**

**xAKRRASAURISx  
**


	3. Waiting, Embarrassment, and Kissing?

**Beginning Author's Note: N/A**

**Disclaimer:I just bought iCarly for $64 Billion dollars. NINJA PLEASE. I don't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

It was the end of the day and I was waiting at the door for Fredopolis. Me and Freddie were going to my house for the project. I leaned back against the red entrance doors. I seen Carly talking with Gibby. I guess they were talking about the History project, that's what everyone's talking about lately. Freddie walked out of 8th Period Science and walk next to me.

"Ready to go?" He said opening the door.

"Yep." I followed him out. We walked into the parking lot and went to the nearest bus stop. The next bus came at 3:15 because it was basically a bus for high school kids. The bus came and we walked to the back of the bus. The bus ride was silent and awkward. When we reached my house, we went inside and sat at the dining room table. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking something. She was humming the 'Disco Inferno' tune. She told me she use to be a disco diva. The rest of that plane ride was full of laughs and awkward silences.

"What'cha cookin' ma?" I asked her.

"Bacon sandwiches." She said pressing the bacon making steam fly from the stove.

"Now I see where you get it from, Sam." Freddie said pulling a textbook from his bag.

"Get what from?" I asked him, confused.

"The Puckett love of meat." He explained and we both chuckled.

"You two, get to work. You'll get food later." She looked at us and smiled. Me and Freddie turned to eachother and started working. I pulled out the notebook and started writing a bunch of Civil War stuff. Freddie was reading stuff from his book.

"BACON SANDWICHES WILL BE SERVED NOW." My mom yelled really loud. She turned from stove and handing us bacon on bread. I grabbed mine really quickly and started chomping on the sandwich. Freddie finished the sandwich and I finished mine.

"You guys go upstairs. I'll be down here down her dancing." My mom was talking but I didn't budge. "Or I'll just go and get your baby 's one with her-".

"Bye Mom!" I grabbed Freddie and grabbed the books and dragged them upstairs. Freddie was laughing but I didn't really mind. I dragged him into my room and slammed the door.

"Pushy!" He whisper-yelled.

"Oh well. Let's get back to work." We sat on my room floor, on the carpet.

"So, in June of 1865, the last bullet was shot in." He said reading from the book.

"Ok, what does that have to do wi-" I was cut off by Freddie pressing his lips against mine. My eyes went from shocked to happiness. I heard thunder clap. Which was weird because it wasn't raining outside today. He pulled away with a shocked face.

"S-s-sam. You gonna break my eyes now?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"I think that's enough work for today. See you tommorow?" Freddie panicking and grabbing some books.

"Ok. Your house or mine?" I asked him.

"Mine. Bye Sam." He left.

I got up from the floor and started pacing and thinking. Did Freddie really kiss me? Is this real life? Or am I in some simulation? I sat on my bed and pulled out Twilight: New Moon. I needed to read something. I didn't notice that I was smiling on the inside and the outside. Then my stomach dropped. I remembered about Carly. I just kissed Carly's boyfriend, who I like. I went downstairs and walked to the staircase. I looked into the living room and seen my mom, in her aerobics costume. She was carrying weights and dancing.

Oh God.

* * *

**Does this chapter seem short to you? Or is it just me?**

**Anyway, Freddie kissed Sam! Sam didn't kiss him. Maybe Freddie feels something for her. Oh la la. Then what about Carly, won't she be crushed. I HOPE SO. Just kidding.**

**Please Review. It's for the children.  
**


	4. Fights, Loves, and Confusions

**Beginning Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! Sorry if this chapter seems late, I was hanging out with my brother this morning and I got back 4:33. Also I had to re-write The chapter 3 TIMES! So now on with... **

**The Disclaimer: I'm an 11 year old kid who owns iCarly. Yea right.**

**

* * *

**I stared at the ceilin beg, or staring into space as some people. I was stuck in thought about yesterday. No, not the mom thing. The FREDDIE thing. Last night, he kissed me. I thought he was dating Carly, MY BEST FRIEND. All I know is that there is going to be _tension._ I slid off my bed and grabbed my bookbag from the corner. I went downstairs and out the house. I took public bus to Ridgeway and walked ins. I noticed that Carly and Freddie were talking. So I decided to listen in on the conversation,

"Are you serious?" I heard Carly whisper-yell.

"Yes, I kissed Sam." Freddie said. STUPID. Why would to tell her?

"I'm gonna kill her." Carly said through her teeth.

"Carly, no, it just kinda happened." Freddie told her.

"Whatever." I heard Carly open her locker. That's when I walked around the corner.

"What's up Girl and a Boy." I said going to my locker.

"You backstabbing boyfriend stealing jerk." Carly jabbed my nose and I stumbled back. I wiped my nose, and charged at Carly. I swung her into the locker. I let go and she slid to the floor. Carly got back up and scratched my cheek. I punched her in the stomach, and she dropped back against the locker. I looked around me and seen Freddie with his mouth gaping. I locked down at Carly. Her nose was bloody and her lip was busted.

"No one talks to momma like that." I left the hallway and went to my next class.

* * *

**A F T E R C L A S S****

* * *

**

**"SAM PUCKETT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLY. IMMEDIATLY." **I heard through the intercom.

I got up and went to the Principal's Office. I opened the door to see Carly sitting adjacent from Ted. I knew what this was about already.

"Sam sit down." Principal Franklin said in a comforting voice.

"I know what this is about. I also know that Carly didn't tell you the whole story." I told him.

"Just sit down." I followed his orders and sat down. "I know you and Carly fought before first period." He started "Just tell me your story.".

"OK so me and Freddie are partners for a History project. Me and Freddie went to my house to work on the project. Then during the time we were working Freddie kissed my lips." I paused for a quick breath, "Then on the next day, Carly called me a BACKSTABBING BOYFRIEND STEALING JERK. Then she punched me in the nose. And then a fight broke out.". He smiled then pressed the button, "Freddie Benson to the Principal's Office.". Freddie came in and looked at me and Carly.

"Freddie, what caused the fight between those 2?" Ted asked. Freddie replied with the same thing I said. He smiled at me and I smiled at myself. Principal Franklin glared at Carly.

"They're lying!" Carly pointed at them, "SAM THREW ME INTO A LOCKER.".

"Self-defense." I butted in.

"Sam, Freddie you can go." Me and Freddie left the principal's office. When we were outside the office,

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked. He shrugged and went to our next class together.

* * *

**A F T E R S C H O O L  


* * *

**

Me and Freddie stood outside his apartment. Carly wasn't home so I guess she got detention. I guess Freddie would no, but I could care less of Carly right now. Freddie put his key in the door and opened the door. Me and Freddie looked around the house and found no one.

"So what'cha wanna do?" Freddie asked.

"The project. Duh." I told him with a 'stupid' expression on.

"Or," He said taking close steps to me. "We could do something else.". I let out a girly giggle and covered my mouth. Freddie removed his hand from my mouth and kissed me again. I pulled away before it got weird.

"But you're dating Carly!" I told him.

"It doesn't matter. I love you Sam." He said. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.

I awoke a few minutes to be on Freddie's anti-bacterial bed. I rolled around and noticed a rag had fallen off my head. I picked it up and put in back on my head. I laid back against Freddie's Galaxy Wars pillows.

"FREDDIE?" I yelled. I heard footsteps and the door opened. Freddie stood there with 2 books and a glass of soda.

"You're awake? Good." He said shutting the door behind him. He walked over to me and took the glass away from the books. He gave me the book and sat down on the bed. The book he gave was my notebook and the book he had was a history book. We worked until about 5:45, he stopped because he said he had a date with Carly.

He needs to stop playing with Carly and break up with her. She's gonna probably murder me in my sleep or something. I left Bushwell Plaza and walked into the street. I turned and seen a car headed straight for me.

_screeeeecchh_

_

* * *

_

**CLIFFY ALERT. BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've been sorta busy. Like going to concerts and hanging with buddies. and eating. =P**

**xAKRRASAURISx ( i luv dinosaurs )  
**


	5. Hospitals, CAUGHT, and Lies

**Beginning's Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I update every morning and probably sometimes at nights. Unless I'm busy. )=**

**The Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would've been the biggest thing in iCarly history. NAH I JUST DON'T OWN ICARLY.**

**

* * *

**

I awoke in a hospital bed. I inspected the room and seen alot of flowers on a chair. There was 2 notes in the bunch of flowers. I looked closer and read the names on the notes: Carly and Freddie. I smiled and looked down into my lap. My smiled turned from happy to disgust. My hand was smushed and my arm was twisted. I looked at the pale white ceiling and sighed. I went back to sleep to skip some time.

I was awoken by a nurse. "Samantha," She started, "You have a visitor.".

"Sure just bring 'em in." I told her. The nurse turned and left. When she returned, she brought back a boy in a blue and black jacket.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed in happiness. Freddie walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead. I groaned.

"What?" He asked. I patted his front pockets. I made a puppy dog face,

"You didn't bring no bacon." I said.

"I did!" He reached in his BACK pocket and pulled out 5 pieces of bacon. He put the bacon in my lap. I scarfed the bacon up in a matter of seconds. He smiled at me and I blushed because there was bacon scraps left over my mouth.

"Umm Sam. You got a little-" He started.

"Oh sorry." I started to wipe my mouth.

"No, I got it." He bent over and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his back. We kissed for a good ten minutes. Until I heard knocking at the door. I backed away and looked through the window. There stood Carly full of shock. She dropped the flowers and ran from the hospital.

"Go get her." I told Freddie and he nodded. He ran after Carly. I looked around the room waiting for something to do. I waited a few more minutes and someone knocked at the door.

* * *

**F R E D D I E P O V  


* * *

**

I ran after Carly. I don't know why, I don't love her anymore. Maybe it's because she's been my friend since I was 10. But I was friend's with Sam since I was 7. I don't know. I'm just a hormone crazed teenage boy. I found Carly on the sidewalk crying into her arms and legs. I ran up to her and touched her shoulder. She swung her arm around and punched me straight in the jaw.

"Carly." I tried to control myself.

"Leave me alone. You obviously don't love me anymore." She said through her sobs. I knew what I had to do. Lie my butt off.

"Sam means nothing to me. You're my only love and I want to marry you one day." I lied way harder then I meant to.

"You're serious?" Carly said raising her head. I don't like lying, to anyone. But this is for the best.

"Yes, Carly. I lo..." Carly drowned me out by jumping up and down. She pulled me in for a kiss. Cold. I took her hand and walked her home. She kissed my cheek goodbye and went into 8C. I went to my apartment and fell to sleep. There was to much on my mind. Lying to Carly, Sam getting hit by a car, Carly catching me and Sammy kissing. It was alot to bare in a day.

* * *

**FREDDIE'S A DIRTY LYING SCUMJAW. Ya I said it, scumjaw. Carly will find out Freddie's ways eventually.**

**I decided to cut the chapter half and half to tell what happened with Freddie and Carly. Does this chapter seem bad? Or was it just my writers senses? IDK. **

**Review. It's for the children.**

**xAKRRASAURISx  
**


	6. Thoughts, Breakups, and Friendship

**Beginning Author's Note: 2 things. Number 1: This chapter is up because I am REALLY BORED. Number 2: This chapter takes place after Sam gets out of the hospital. So here's...**

**THE DISCLAIMER: Why do I still write these. DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND. I do not own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

I walked into school on Monday morning. Well walked isn't the right term, more liked crutched into school. I 'crutched' to near my locker until I seen Carly and Freddie making out at the lockers. My heart broke and sank to the floor. He said he loved me. I stared at them for a minute until I dropped my crutches. They stopped and stared at me. Carly was smiling but Freddie looked shocked and broken.

"I HATE YOU FREDDIE." I started to walk away.

"Sam! No!" Freddie chased me outside.

"You said you loved me." I said starting to cry.

"I was just to keep the jig up." He explained.

"Oh ok." I started.

"Thanks for understa-" He was cut off by me.

"I WAS LYING. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH HER. YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A MONTH NOW." I screamed.

"Sam, I'm sorry I hurt you." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you loved me." I told him.

"I do love you. I love you more than anything else. I love you more than my mother, I love you more than...than...THEN CARLY." He yelled. "It's just all these teenage hormones.".

"Then brake up with Carly. I don't want her to get hurt if she sees us together again. She's my best friend Freddie." I told him.

"She's my best friend too." He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it today.". I hugged him and went back inside Ridgeway. I grabbed my crutches and went to my first class.

* * *

**A F T E R S C H O O L  


* * *

**

Me and Carly stood outside of her door. I was going to try and get back on her good side. I decided the best way to start was walking home with her. She opened the door for me and let me go in first.

"Do you know where Freddie is?" Carly asked me.

"Wouldn't you know?" I asked her.

"He's been avoiding me since the morning." She told me. _Real mature Fredward._

"Oh, sorry. I don't know where he could be." I said to Carly.

Carly turned on the TV.

"Can you please get me a Peppi Cola?" I asked her.

"NO. MY PEPPI COLA IS WHY I'M SO PEPPY! I AM PEPPY AND I ALWAYS PEPPY AND HAPPY!" Carly started screaming.

"Guess you ran out of cola." I said. I looked over when I heard the doorbell ringing. Carly jumped up and opened the door. There stood Freddie listening to his iPod. He walked in and waved at me. I got up and stole his iPod and checked what he was listening to.

"The Bed Intruder song?" I said out loud and took out the headphones for Carly to hear.

_He's climbing in yo windows_

_Snatchin' yo people up_

_Tryin to rape so you need to_

_Hide yo kids Hide yo wife_

_Hide yo kids Hide yo wife_

_and hide yo husbands_

_cuz they rapin' errbody out here_

I plugged the headphones in and started laughing. Carly laughed right with me. Then Freddie looked sad.

"It's a good song. I don't care if you guys don't like it." Freddie said folding his arms.

"Whatever man." I said laughing.

"Anyway Carly, can we talk alone for a minute?" Freddie said. _Good boy, Freddie. Man up._

"You can just say make out." Carly said.

"Ok. Fine, Carly can we make out alone for a minute." Freddie said.

"Alright." Carly put her arms around Freddie's neck.

"No. Let's talk in your room on your bed." Freddie told Carly.

"Oh la la. Feisty." Carly said. Freddie took Carly upstairs. I followed them and listened in on the conversation.

"So do you wanna be on top? Or should I be on top." I heard Carly say.

"No, before we have a hardcore make-out session. I have to tell you something." Freddie said.

"What is it Fredhot?" Carly said stealing my way of making Freddie nicknames.

"I'm sorry but, I'm breaking up with you." Freddie said.

"B-b-but I thought you said you'd always love me. And you'd wanna marry me one day?" Carly started to cry.

"I thought that was how I felt," Lie, "but I never wanted a nice girl, who texts all day, and cleans her hair everyday." Freddie explained.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR SAM?" Carly yelled.

"What? No." Freddie lied again. I must be a good teacher.

"Whatever just leave." Carly said. That's when I walked really fast downstairs. I hopped the couch and sat down. I heard footsteps and laid down on the couch. I seen Freddie.

"I did it." Freddie walked past me and left the apartment. I went upstairs and went into Carly's room. She was crying into her 'Church Pants' pillow. She told me it reminded her of Freddie.

"You OK, Carls?" I asked.

"Freddie broke my heart. I've never felt pain this bad." When she said that, it hurt me because I was the person he was leaving her for. Should I tell her it's my fault?

"It's OK Carly. I'll be here for you." Me and Carly hugged. But inside both of our hearts were braking.

* * *

**AWWW. They're sad for eachother. I snuck in a little CAM moment in there. Anyway finnaly Freddie can be with Sam. And Carly's heartbroken for FREDDIE. But sadly Carly is to sad. AWWW.**

**Review. It's for the children.**

**P.S. I do not own the Bed Intruder Song.**

**P.P.S Check out Darnforth Academy. It's a good seddie story but it's really long. So if you have the time, check out that story.  
**

**xAKRRASAURISx**


	7. The Beginning of The End

**Beginning Author's Note: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I wanted to take a break from writing to work on my shirt company. Yep, I'm making shirts. I also spent some time reading other fellow fanfictioner's stories. Also I'd like to give a shoutout to icecoffee18. His review made me smile, laugh, sneeze, cry, and laugh some more. I love you guys.**

**The Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I know xAKRRASAURISx doesn't own iCarly. DONT RUB IT IN MY FACE.**

**

* * *

**

I left Carly's house about 7. I spent hours there getting her drinks and burning pictures of Freddie. Yea, she said it helps people cope with breakups. Carly actually turned her 'Church Pants' pillow a different color from all the tears.

Oh yeah, I left the apartment at 7. But I didn't go home. I went into the passway between Carly and Freddie's apartment. I looked around and knocked on Freddie's door. opened the door and she was really happy. I mean really happy, probably the happiest I've seen her in a while.

"Why so bubbly?" I asked her.

"Freddie finally broke up with that skunkbag Carly. I didn't like her." She said.

"OK sure. Anyway, where's Freddie?" I asked her.

"On his fire escape, listening to music." She said letting me in the apartment. I looked around and went up the stairs. I went to Freddie's room and seen him through the window sitting on the fire escape. I opened the window and climbed out. I looked at his iHome and seen what song was playing.

_Running Away _by _AM_.

I could never forget this song. It was the song we shared the first kiss to. But it was also the moment I fell in love with Freddie. Freddie turned to me, he looked either happy or lifeless. His looks are confusing.

"Hey Sam." He said getting up. He walked to me and grabbed my hands.

"Hey Freddie." I said swinging our hands.

"So, we can finally be together." He told me.

"Yea, I guess we can." I leaned closer to him.

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked.

"Yep." He leaned in and we kissed. And it wasn't a normal kiss. There was fireworks, colors, and tongue. Oh yea, there was a lot of tongue. And it was a long kiss to. When we broke away Freddie started talking,

"I'm in love with a Blonde." He told me rubbing my hair.

"I'm in love with a nerd." I said taking my arm and running it down his arm. We shared a small peck and I left to go home.

* * *

**T H E N E X T D A Y  


* * *

**

Me and Freddie were in a full blown make-out session. Me and Freddie got into school way early so we can do couple stuff in private. And by the way, too early means 7:30. Freddie pulled away before I was done removing my tongue and pulled my tongue.

"OW FREDNUBSON." I yelled.

"Sorry, baby. I just thought about Carly what if she sees us?" He asked scared.

"One, don't pull away first. I'm in charge. Two, Carly stayed home. And three, IT'S 7:34." I yelled.

"Sorry." And we pulled back into a make-out.

* * *

**A F T E R S C H O O L  


* * *

**

I spent the day with Carly instead of Freddie. I had to spend the day with her, she was crushed by the breakup. Me and Carly were sitting on her bed watching some unknown show. Me and Carly laughed,

"What is this?" Carly said as a man got smacked by a pineapple.

"I have no idea." I laughed as the man who recently was smacked, attacked the pineapple.

"Change it!" Carly said playfully grabbing my arms.

"Ok, to wha-" Carly cut me off we clapping and screaming.

"I GOT IT!" Carly screamed.

"What? Ants in your pants?" I joked.

"No, THE ULTIMATE HAPPINESS AND WAY TO GET OVER FREDDIE." She let out another girly scream.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"A SLUMBER PARTY." Carly yelled and fell off the bed.

"Awesome idea." I said picking up Carly.

Little did I know, that slumber party would be one of the most difficult moments in my life.

* * *

**OMG DID YOU SEE HOW I MADE THIS CHAPTER?**

**I know I wrote it and Seddie finally happened. I know you guys love me for making seddie happened.**

**That little part with the school that's just school. I don't really like it. I guess it's just a FILLER section. hehe a filler section.**

**And I want you guys to listen to this song, it's AWESOME. AWESOME I TELL YOU. It's called The Departure by Falling in Reverse. it puts a smile on my face by its epicness.**

**Review. It's for the children.**

**xAKRRASAURISx  
**


	8. The Slumber Party

**Beginning Author's Note: So this story is coming to the end. I know sad. :(. But I've been thinking of making a sequel. But if I do decide to make a sequel , it wont be coming out anytime soon. Why you ask? I already have another story idea I wanna work on. And schools starting very soon and there's gonna be no time for writing. I know I'm sad too.**

**The Disclaimer: No soy dueño de iCarly de ninguna manera posible. Así que chicos de Nickelodeon no puede demandar. Hahaha, did you guys understand me? Anyway you guys enjoy this chapter of my story.**

**

* * *

**

Me and Carly were sitting around her bed. We actually decided to have the sleepover, and we were waiting for the guest. I actually didn't want to come, because I'm not the girliest girl in the world. But Carly's my bestfriend and I have to be there in her time of need.

"Hey Carls," I asked for Carly's attention.

"Whatcha' need?" She asked.

"A pair of pajama pants." I told her. She got up and went to her dresser. She opened a drawer and threw a pair pants at me. I caught them and inspected them.

"Umm Carls." I gained her attention.

"Yea Sam." She turned to me.

"These are Church Pants." I quickly regretted what I said. Carly burst into tears. I jumped from my bed and landed on the trampoline. From the trampoline, I jumped to the dresser and hugged Carly. I still couldn't believe it was my fault she was like this.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled from downstairs, "THEY'RE FOUR LADY PEOPLE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU.". The door slammed and me and Carly jumped.

"I'll go get 'em." I said rubbing her back. She nodded and I left the room. I ran downstairs to see 6 girls assorted around the living room. I remembered them all: Shannon, Wendy, Tasha, and Shelby? Shelby Marx? I thought she'd be busy.

"Let's go upstairs party people." I motioned for them to follow upstairs. The girls followed me upstairs but we stopped when Spencer ran from outside the kitchen. And stopped us.

"I hid the alcohol, silly string, whip cream, and the bird feathers." Spencer said trying to stop us from playing pranks on him. We nodded and left to go back to Carly's room. We opened the room and sat down on the floor. Carly walked from the bed and sat near us. But she missed the floor and landed on the trampoline and was launched into the air. We all burst into laughter while Carly gave us the death stare. She got up and got in our circle.

"So tonight is the 'Get Over Freddie Slumber Party'." Carly said. Shannon grinned.

"CAN I HAVE HIM!" Shannon yelled.

"NO!" Me and Sam shouted in unison. We shared a glare and ignored it.

"How'd you get Shelby here?" I asked Carly.

"Well I-" Shelby put her hand over Carly's stomach.

"Let me explain. I don't have any fights due for the week, so I called Carly and seen if she wanted to do something over the week. And she told me we were having a get over Freddie slumber party." She explained.

"Anyway let's play a game." Wendy said pushing her hair back.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Me and Shelby yelled. They all agreed. We started with Carly.

"Carly, truth or dare." Wendy asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Did you ever go to 3rd base with Freddie?" She came up with a 'truth'. Everyone went 'Oooo...' but I stared at her waiting a reply.

"Nope. I never went to third base. I promised we'd do it on my 18th birthday..." Carly's voice trailed off.

"Ok WENDY!" Carly yelled.

"Truth." She said early.

"Have you ever gone third base." I reversed the dare.

"Yes..." Wendy said being drowned out by the gasp, "It was with Shane.".

"Oh he's hot." Shannon said.

"I know right." Wendy said.

"OK WE GET IT. Shane's hot." I said to them. Shannon opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Spencer's screaming.

"AND I ALSO HID THE BREAKAWAY CHAIR!" Spencer yelled.

"SHOOT!" I yelled. Then everyone laughed. "I "was gonna scare him at the 1 o' clock mark.".

"Let's continue the games." Carly said holding back her laughter.

"Sam." Wendy said.

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to a frontflip off the trampoline." Wendy said doing some kind of secret hand trick with Shannon.

"WHAT?" I was worried, "What if I broke my neck?".

"Whatever, do it Sam." Carly said, followed by 'Do it Sam' and 'Come on Sammygirl'.

"Fine nubcakes." I got up and jumped on to the trampoline. I frontfliped off of the trampoline and instead of landing on the floor. I landed on the bed.

"I did it." I said sitting up.

"CHEAT." Wendy jumped and yelled.

"You never said where I had to jump to." I smiled and waved my finger.

"Oh well." Shelby said laying back against the dresser.

"CARLY." I yelled pointing to her.

"Dare." Carly said.

"I dare you to go and make popcorn and bring it back here." I commanded her.

"Fine." Carly said getting up and leaving the room. Everyone looked at me. But Wendy was the first to ask.

"Why'd you make her get popcorn?" She asked.

"I'm hungry." I shrugging and laying back on the bed. Carly came back up with a bowl of popcorn and my head shot up.

"I got popcorn." Carly said and she gave me the bowl.

"Thank you, Carly." I said thanking Carly.

"So Sam, tru-" Carly started.

"Truth." I cut her off.

"Sam, are you in a relationship?" Carly asked me. I had a bad feeling about this but I said,

"Yea." I answered.

"WITH WHO?" Wendy and Shelby screamed.

"Uhhhh..."

* * *

**Awkward, much? Very. Very awkward. Anyway, this chapter took sooo long to write because I kept getting sidetracked and I couldn't think of any girls for the party. This chapter was also hard to write because I've never been to a 'girly' slumber party, being I'm not female. Anyway...**

**Review. It's for the children. Every review, stops world hunger. FOR THE CHILDREN. (iWas A Pageant Girl quote for the win.)**

**xAKRRASAURISx  
**


End file.
